Alessandra Korompay
Alessandra Korompay è una doppiatrice italiana, in Lost è la voce di Juliet. Biografia Nata a Roma il 6 Giugno 1962, è di origini ungheresi, tra le più rappresentative della quarta generazione del doppiaggio. È nota soprattutto per aver prestato la voce al personaggio di Fujiko Mine/Margot Mine nelle serie animate e nei film dedicati al personaggio di "Lupin III", Juliette Binoche in alcune significative interpretazioni, Tori Spelling nel ruolo di Donna Marie Martin in "Beverly Hills 90210", Annette O'Toole nel ruolo di Martha Kent in "Smallville" e Peta Wilson nel ruolo di Nikita nell'omonima serie televisiva "La Femme Nikita", tratta dal film di Luc Besson. Tra le attrici doppiate in alcune interpretazioni Elizabeth Shue, Miranda Richardson, Debra Messing, Rachel Weisz in "Io ballo da sola" e Andie McDowell in "Beauty Shop" e in una serie di spot pubblicitari per L'oreàl. Ha doppiato Elizabeth Mitchell (Juliet) anche nei film "Hollywood Palms" nel ruolo di Blair, "Che fine ha fatto Santa Clause?" e "Santa Clause è nei guai" nel ruolo di Carol Newman / Sig.ra Claus. Doppiaggio Cinema *'Juliette Binoche' in "Tre colori: Film blu" (Julie), "Jet Lag" (Rose), "Niente da nascondere" (Anne Laurent), "Mary" (Marie Palesi / Maria Maddalena), "Parole d'amore" (Miriam Naumann), "I figli del secolo" (George Sand / Baronessa Aurore Dudevant) *'Elizabeth Mitchell' in "Hollywood Palms" (Blair), "Che fine ha fatto Santa Clause?" e "Santa Clause è nei guai" (Carol Newman / Sig.ra Claus) *'Miranda Richardson' in "Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco" (Rita Skeeter), "Fred Claus - Un fratello sotto l'albero" (Annette Claus) *'Uma Thurman' in "Un uomo in prestito" (Noelle), "I Miserabili" (1998) (Fantine) *'Brooke Shields' in "L'uomo del piano di sopra", "Un amore americano" *'Tori Spelling' in "Scary Movie 2" (Alex Monday), "La casa del sì" (Lesly) *'Debra Messing' in "Il profumo del mosto selvatico" (Betty Sutton), "The Mothman Prophecies" (Mary Klein) *'Cheryl Hines' in "Herbie il Super Maggiolino" (Sally Greer), "Vita da camper" (Jamie Munro) *'Rachael Blake' in "Lantana" (Jane O'May), "Perfect Strangers" (Melanie) *'Emmanuelle Béart' in "Storia di Marie e Julien" (Marie), "I testimoni" (Sarah) *'Sandrine Bonnaire' in "Il buio nella mente" (Sophie), "Mademoiselle" (Claire Canselier) *'Elisabeth Shue' in "Via da Las Vegas" (Sera) *'Kate Winslet' in "Jude" (Jude) *'Nicole Kidman' in "Amori & incantesimi" (Gillian Owens) *'Meg Ryan' in "Il coraggio della verità" (Cap. Karen Emma Walden) *'Holly Hunter' in "Crash" (Helen Remington) *'Sophie Okonedo' in "Alex Rider Stormbreaker" (Sig.ra Jones) *'Moon Bloodgood' in "Pathfinder - La leggenda del guerriero vichingo" (Starfire) *'Helen Slater' in "Supergirl, la ragazza d'acciaio" (Kara / Supergirl) *'Margaret Colin' in "Independence Day" (Constance Spano) *'Andie McDowell' in "Beauty Shop"'' (Terri)'' *'Catherine McCormack' in "Braveheart - Cuore impavido" (Murron MacClannough) *'Julianne Moore' in "Nine Months - Imprevisti d'amore" (Rebecca Taylor Faulkner) *'Jennifer Beals' in "The Grudge 2" (Trish) *'Lena Olin' in "Ignition - Dieci secondi alla fine" (Faith Mattis) *'Carrie-Anne Moss' in "Disturbia" (Julie Brecht) *'Sarah Wynter' in "Lost Souls - La profezia" (Claire van Owen) *'Deborah Kara Unger' in "Una canzone per Bobby Long" (Georgianna) *'Amy Irving' in "Tredici variazioni sul tema" (Patricia) *'Lisa Kudrow' in "Wonderland" (Sharon Holmes) *'Rebecca De Mornay' in "La mano sulla culla" (Peyton Flanders) *'Jennifer Schwalbach' in "Clerks II" (Emma Bunting) *'Jane Sibbett' in "Matrimonio a quattro mani" (Clarice Kensington) *'Rose Abdoo' in "Good Night, and Good Luck" (Millie Lerner) *'Miranda Bailey' in "Prima o poi s...vengo!" (Sherri) *'Jordan Ladd' in "Grindhouse - A prova di morte" (Shanna) *'Nancy Travis' in "Il club di Jane Austen" (Cat) *'Laurie Holden' in "Silent Hill" (Cybil Bennett) *'Marcia Gay Harden' in "Mona Lisa Smile" (Nancy Abbey) *'Julia Duffy' in "Prima ti sposo, poi ti rovino" (Sarah Sorkin) *'Mary McCormack' in "Dickie Roberts - Ex piccola star" (Grace Finney) *'Helen Hunt' in "Il bacio della morte" (Bev Kilmartin) *'Tina Fey' in "Mean Girls" (Miss Norbury) *'Nancy Walls' in "40 anni, vergine" (Julia) *'Jenny McCarthy' in "Scary Movie 3 - Una risata vi seppellirà" (Kate) *'Samantha Noble' in "Il collezionista di occhi" (Kira) *'Paulina Porizkova' in "Il trucidatore - Dark Asylum" (Maggie Belham) *'Jacqueline Kim' in "Vulcano - Los Angeles 1997" *'Caroline Goodall' in "Pretty Princess" (Helen Thermopolis) *'Rita Wilson' in "Kidnapped - Il rapimento" (Terri Bratley) *'Nancy McDoniel' in "United 93"'' (Lorraine G. Bay)'' *'Elpidia Carrillo' in "9 vite da donna" (Sandra) *'Clare Carey' in "Mamma, ho allagato la casa" (Kate McCallister) *'Sheila McCarthy' in "Due cuori e una cucina" (Claire) *'Ivana Milicevic' in "Paycheck" (Maya) *'Idina Menzel' in "Chiedi alla polvere" (Vera Rifvin) *'Sunny Mabrey' in "Snakes on a Plane" (Tiffany Engelhard) *'Genie Francis' in "Thunderbirds" (Lisa Lowe) *'Jeanne Tripplehorn' in "La fidanzata ideale" (Miranda Frayle) *'Roseanne Barr' in "Blue in the face" (Dot) *'Rachel Weisz' in "Io ballo da sola" (Miranda) *'Laura Cayouette' in "Nemico pubblico" (Christa Hawkins) *'Susan Lynch' in "L'amore fatale" (Rachel) *'Essie Davis' in "La ragazza con l'orecchino di perla" (Catharina) *'Melinda McGraw' in "Il fuggitivo della missione impossibile" (Cass Lake) *'Sonja Smits' in "Codice Homer - A different loyalty" (Fay Tolland) *'Diane Venora' in "Fino a prova contraria" (Barbara) *'Wendy Makkena' in "Sister Act 2 - Più svitata che mai" *'Patricia Arquette' in "Una vita al massimo" (Alabama Whitman) *'Nikki Deloach' in "The Net 2.0" (Hope Cassidy) *'Jo Beth Williams' in "Alla scoperta di papà" *'Niamh Cusack' in "Con la testa tra le stelle" (Kate) *'Susan Gibney' in "Derailed - Punto d'impatto" (Madeline Kristoff) *'Desiree Zurowski' in "They - Incubi dal mondo delle ombre" (Mary Parks) *'Catherine Hickland' in "La casa 4" (Linda Sullivan) *'Rachel Ticotin' in "F/X 2 - Replay di un omicidio" (Kim Brandon) *'Alex Reid' in "The Descent - Discesa nelle tenebre" (Beth) *'Leslie Mann' in "Orange County" (Krista) *'Gia Carides' in "Bad Company" (Julie Ames) *'Rachel Hunter' in "Final Move" (Iris Quarrie) *'Brigitte Bako' in "Strange Days" (Iris) *'Simbi Khali' in "Vampiro a Brooklyn" (Nikki) *'Janet Gunn' in "Wildfire - Tempesta di fuoco" (Darcy Hamilton) *'Amanda Detmer' in "Big fat liar" (Monty Kirkham) *'Marika Aubrey' in "Feed" (Jesse) *'Jan Leslie Harding' in "La follia di Henry" (Vicky) *'Sophie Marceau' in "Al di là delle nuvole" (La ragazza) *''' Judy Davis''' in "La misteriosa morte di Georgia White" *'Jennifer Ehle' in "Wilde" (Constance Lloyd Wilde) *'Anne Loiret' in "L'avversario" (Cécile) *'Sandra Oh' in "Last Night"'' (Sandra)'' *'Karen Lynn Gorney' in "Grease" (Stephanie Mangano, ridopp. 2002) *'Teresa Salgueiro' in "Lisbon Story" (Teresa) *'Anne Parillaud' in "Sex is comedy" (Jeanne) *'Isabelle Renauld' in "Monsieur Ibrahim e i fiori del Corano" (Madre di Momo) *'Catherine Marchal' in "36, quai des Orfèvres" (Eve Verhagen) *'Clémentine Célarié' in "Bastardo dentro" (Beatrice Copy) *'Géraldine Pailhas' in "CinquePerDue - Frammenti di vita amorosa" (Valerie) *'Fanny Cottençon' in "Il mio amico giardiniere" (Helene) *'Rie Rasmussen' in "Angel-A" (Angel-A) *'Muriel Motte' in "Giardini in autunno" (Odile) *'Clotilde Mollet' in "La voltapagine" (Virginie) *'Ysé Tran' in "Soldi proibiti" (Lily Wang) *'Sophie Von Kessel' in "Il giorno della tempesta" *'Barbara Wussow' in "Le bianche dune della Cornovaglia" *'Bea Segura' in "Salvador - 26 anni contro" (Montse Puig) *'Zhao Rui' in "La guerra dei fiori rossi" (Maestra Li) '' Film d'animazione *'Louise''' in "La favola del Principe Schiaccianoci" *'Sylvia' in "L'era glaciale" *'Donna del canile' in "Lilo & Stitch" *'Laverna' e Incantatrice in "Barbie Fairytopia - Il regno delle fate" *'Sig.ra Copperbottom' in "Robots" *'Elsa' in "Valiant - Piccioni da combattimento" *'Regista' in "Barbie e la magia di Pegaso" *'Eleanor Little' in "Stuart Little 3 - Un topolino nella foresta" *'Madre di Bambi' in "Bambi 2" *'Susan Sarandon' in "Team America" *'Laverna' in "Barbie Fairytopia - Mermaidia" *'Magg. Motoko Kusanagi' in "Ghost in the Shell - L'attacco dei Cyborg" *'Fujiko Mine' (ediz. 2007) in "Lupin III – Il Castello di Cagliostro" Film Tv *'Tori Spelling' in "La mia rivale", "Alibi" (Marti Gerrard) *'Roma Downey' in "Forse un angelo" (Kathleen Russell), "La magia del Natale" (Helen Radke) *'Melissa Gilbert' in "Appuntamento sotto l'albero", "Madri nel cuore" *'Faye Grant' in "Visitors" e "Visitors 2" (Julie Parrish) *'Isabelle Pasco' in "Carlo Magno" (Ildegarda) *'Alison Doody' in "Le miniere di re Salomone" (Elizabeth Maitland) *'Serena Gordon' in "Aristocrats" (Caroline) *'Polly Walker' in "Il sindaco di Casterbridge" (Lucetta Templeman) *'Patricia Netzer' in "Il giovane Hitler" (Sophie Gerlich) *'Catherine Wilkening' in "Dolmen" (Chantal Perec) '' *'Diane Lane''' in "Il Virginiano" (Molly Stark) *'Melissa DiMarco' in "Pete Rose: una leggenda nella polvere" (Carol Rose) *'Jeanne Tripplehorn' in "In nome dell'onore" (Magg. Karen Harper) *'Carmen Electra' in "Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding" (Lani McKenzie) *'Nathalie Baye' in "Il grande gelo" (Dott.ssa Françoise Barre) *'Erika Eleniak' in "La calda notte dell'assassino" (Kelly) *'Gigi Rice' in "Volo 323: cronaca di un disastro" (Annie) *'Elisabeth Moss' in "La montagna della strega" (Anna) *'Linda Purl' in "Tempeste di ghiaccio" (Christy) *'Rosalind Allen' in "Ritorno a Dallas" (Julia Cunningham) *'Linda Cash' in "Cadet Kelly - Una ribelle in caserma" (Samantha) *'Chelsea Noble' in "Genitori in blue jeans - The movie" (Kate MacDonald Seaver) *'Connie Sellecca' in "Una donna, due amori" (Rebecca Madison) *'Valerie Bertinelli' in "Lo scapolo del mese" *'Candace Brecker' in "Oltre il silenzio" (Mary) *'Lisa Hearns' in "Mia per sempre" *'Tracey Gold' in "Rivali in amore" *'Sabine Karsenti' in "Caccia silenziosa" *'Amanda Pays' in "Mio figlio è vivo" *'Susann Uplegger' in "Trappola via Internet" (Franziska) *'Natja Brunckhorst' in "Baci di ghiaccio" (Eva) *"Mai storie d'amore in cucina" (Karen) Telefilm *'Tori Spelling' in "Beverly Hills 90210" (Donna Marie Martin), "So NoTORIous" (Tori Spelling) *'Julie Bowen' in "Ed" (Carol Vessey), "Jake in Progress" (Brooke) *'Peta Wilson' in "Nikita" (Nikita) *'Elizabeth Mitchell' in "Lost" (Juliet Burke) *'Annette O'Toole' in "Smallville" (Martha Kent) *'Lake Bell' in "Surface" (Dott.ssa Laura Daughtery) *'Marguerite MacIntyre' in "Kyle XY" (Nicole Trager) *'Kristen Shaw' in "Commander in Chief - Una donna alla Casa Bianca" (Norah Woodruff) *'Allison Smith' in "West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente" (Mallory O'Brien) *'Annie Potts' in "Da un giorno all'altro" (Mary Elizabeth "M.E." O'Brien Sims) *'Penelope Ann Miller' in "Vanished" (Jessica Nevins) *'Carla Gugino' in "Threshold" (Dott.ssa Molly Anne Caffrey) *'Rena Sofer' in "Melrose Place" (Eve Cleary) *'Marta DuBois' in "McBride" (Serg. Roberta Hansen) *'Mitzi Kapture' in "Due poliziotti a Palm Beach" (Rita Lee Lance) *'Sarah Wayne' Callies in "Tarzan" (2003) (Det. Jane Porter) *'Carmen Electra' in "Baywatch" (Lani McKenzie) *'Mia Sara' in "Birds of Prey" (Det. Harleen Quinzel) *'Jodi Long' in "Miss Match" (Claire) *'Leslie Grossman' in "Le cose che amo di te" (Lauren) *'Mädchen Amick' in "Freddie" (Allison) *'Merrilyn Gann' in "Everwood" (Rose Abbott) *'Kathleen Laskey' in "Blue Murder" (Roberta Thorpe) *'Susan Lucci' in "Dallas" (Hillary Taylor / Sheila Foley) *'Nancy Anne' Sakovich in "Doc" (Dott.ssa Kate Weston) *'Carolyn McCormick' in "Law & Order: i due volti della giustizia" (Dott.ssa Elizabeth Olivet) *'Stephanie March' in "Law & Order: unità speciale" (Alexandra Cabot) *'Christine Tucci' in "C-16 FBI" (Annie Rooney) *'Julie Benz' in "Roswell" (Kathleen Topolsky) *'Carrie-Anne Moss' in "F/X" (Lucinda Scott) *'Lisa Blount' in "Profit" (Roberta "Bobbi" Stokowski) *'Tracy Nelson' in "Le inchieste di Padre Dowling" (Sorella 'Steve' Laskowsky) *'Sherilyn Fenn' in "Dawson's Creek" (Alex Pearls) *'Anne-Marie Johnson' in "L'ispettore Tibbs" (Althea Tibbs) *'Lucy Bell' in "Murder Call" (Tessa Vance) *'Susan Cookson' in "Queer as folk" (UK) (Marcie Finch) *'Lucy Davis' in "The Office" (Dawn Tinsley) *'Julia Davis '''in "Nighty Night" ''(Jill Tyrrell) *'Michelle Gomez' in "Carrie & Barry" (Michelle) *'Kristin Dattilo' in "Chris Isaak Show" (Yola Gaylen) *'Lise Simms' in "Phil dal futuro" (Barbara Diffy) *'Nikki Coghill' in "Thunderstone" (Liz Daniels) *'Kristin Lehman' in "Poltergeist" (Kristin Adams) *'Paula Hunt' in "Bugs - Spie senza volto" (Alex Jordan) *'Jessica Steen' in "Progetto Eden" (Julia Heller) *'Jennifer Cooke' in "Visitors" (Elizabeth Maxwell) *'Nicollette Sheridan' in "Il profumo del successo" (Taryn Blake) *'Maria Bello' in "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" (Mrs. Smith) *'Christa Sauls' in "Acapulco H.E.A.T." (Johanna Barnes) *'Telma Hopkins' in "Otto sotto un tetto" (Rachel Crawford) *'Yvette Wilson' in "Strepitose Parkers" (Andell) *'Traylor Howard '''in "Boston Common - Io e mio fratello" ''(Joy Byrnes) *'Jessica Lundy' in "Hope & Gloria" (Gloria Utz) *'Molly Hagan' in "La pazza vita della signora Hunter" (Dee Dee Lucas) *'Brenda Monaghan' in "Ocean Girl" (Ag. Elly Hauser) *'Kristina Nicoll' in "T & T" (Terri Taler) *'Teri Austin' in "Sul luogo del delitto" *'Zoë Henry' in "Conviction" (Beth Caffrey) *'Natasha Beaumont' in "My Spy Family" (Talia Bannon) *'Hermione Norris' in "Kingdom" (Beatrice Kingdom) *'Cécile Richard' in "P.J. - Police judiciaire / Commissariato Saint Martin" (Maud Saurin) *'Sabine Vitua' in "Grani di pepe" (Elisabeth) *'Tamara Rohloff' in "Buon giorno professore!" (Lammert) *'Janina Hartwig' in "Un ciclone in convento" (Suor Johanna Jakobi) *'Emma Vilarasau' in "Crims" (Olga Tor) *'Marta Ribera' in "Paso adelante" (Eva) *''Helen'' in "Tarzan" Cartoni animati *'Minh' in "King of the hill" *'Regina marziana' in "Duck Dodgers" *'Margery' in "Mike, Lu & Og" *'Mamma Griff' in "Stanley" *'Mamma' in "George Shrinks" *'Sig.ra Goggins' in "Il postino Pat" *'Prof.ssa Lumbrela' in "I Lunnis" *'Greta' in "Monster Allergy" *'Fujiko' in "Lupin, l'incorreggibile Lupin" *'Jun' in "Mazinkaiser" *'Kiyone' in "Chi ha bisogno di Tenchi?" *'Balalaika' in "Black Lagoon" Televisione *Sceneggiato: "Carabinieri 3" (Canale 5, 2004) Radio *Sceneggiato: "Marlon Brando - Scene da una vita" (Radio2 Rai, 2005) Pubblicità Spot televisivi *'L'Oreal - Shampoo per capelli colorati' (Andie McDowell) *'Swiffer' *'Renault Modus' *'Max Factor' *'Actigrip' *'Bisolvon' *'Enel' (azioni 2005) *'"Pronti per voi" Rovagnati' *Linea "Body Spring" Angelini *'Pampers Ultra' Spot radiofonici *'Mazda' *'Enel' Collegamenti esterni * Ascolta la voce di Alessandra Korompay * Pagina web Antonio Genna Korompay, Alessandra